


A Smile They Need - Patton

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: Happy Days That Never Last [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Other, Responsibility, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Patton is childish.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Happy Days That Never Last [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	A Smile They Need - Patton

**Author's Note:**

> tw; self-pity

Patton is childish.

He knows that. He knows that his opinion, doesn't really matter anyway. He knows his only job is to be their comfort when they feel down, and try to be himself's when he looks at his smile in the mirror, and passingly thinks, _'What a fake, weak smile.'_.

A smile they needed.

Everyone was going through something. They needed someone to be there. They needed someone to keep them happy, to make everything okay for them. That responsibility fell on Patton's shoulders, even as he served breakfast, even in their videos, even in the hallways. The only safe place for him now was the box labeled his room, where he could cry his eyes out and pity himself as much as he wished.

He has a family, he tells himself. They love him, he whispers almost soundlessly. They're there for him, he shouts as he sobs and hopes nobody hears, pulling at his hair as hard as he could.

Patton isn't ever helpful. He's just there for a hug when they feel bad. There's no hugs for him when he feels bad. There's no opinion for him. There's no other function except for just uselessly living.

At some point, he doesn't bother with sleep. That's how they see him cooking breakfast each morning, and he does so much early because he can't bear to stay in his room and stare at the ceiling as he hugs a plush, white noise filling his ears.

If he's everyone's comfort, then who is his?

_Nobody._


End file.
